


I Sheep It

by EmpressTilly



Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hilarity Ensues, One-Sided Attraction, Phoenica wants to marry sheep boy, Plenty of Cuddles, Puppy Love, Romantic date, Shenanigans, Sylvie goes along with it at first but then must eventually reject her, Trixie and Molly are horrified
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27856885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressTilly/pseuds/EmpressTilly
Summary: Due to his cunning intellect, (seeming) maturity, and his ability to summon sheep, Phoenica ends up developing a crush on Sylvie, and thanks to a dare, asks him out. Sylvie is flattered and flustered, but he must find out how to reject her advances without breaking the poor girl’s heart. Will their first “date” go well?
Relationships: Molly Blyndeff & Phoenica "Feenie" Fleecity XV & Bellatrix "Trixie" Roughhouse, Sylvester "Sylvie" Ashling & Molly Blyndeff, Sylvester "Sylvie" Ashling & Phoenica "Feenie" Fleecity XV, Sylvester "Sylvie" Ashling/Phoenica "Feenie" Fleecity XV
Comments: 11
Kudos: 25





	I Sheep It

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fanfiction ever, any criticism is welcome! Beta’d by Peri Peri Chicken and Wolfie45 on discord! This will be updated weekly every Thursday hopefully!

It was a busy Saturday night in Sweet Jazz City. There was traffic everywhere, the Banzai Blasters were causing a ruckus, and the cops were too busy trying to chase down a wannabe thief who stole another artifact from the museum to capture the Boys. But most importantly, today was the day an important meeting was going on…

Inside the closed Blyndeff Toy Emporium stood our girls; Molly, Trixie, And Phoenica. They were having a sleepover together, a common occurrence. They were playing Truth or Dare.

“Your turn, Molly!” Trixie said with excitement. She was hunched over a short table like a gremlin, staring hyperactively at her friend who was unfazed.

“Well…” Molly pondered. “You know what? I’m a bad guy now! I won’t take Truth like I always do. Dare!”

Trixie grinned mischievously. “Perfect.” She grabbed Molly’s teapot. “I dare you to pour this tea down your sister’s head!” she said, pointing at the young teen sleeping on the couch in the living room.

“That would hurt her badly!” Molly yelped.

“Your point is?” Trixie snarkily replied.

“Exactly! I’m in!”

“I think we should pick something less… wasteful.” Phoenica intervened. She had been watching this whole conversation happen with a look of horror on her face. “This tea we have here is extremely rare, after all!”

“Sorry Feenie. A dare is a dare.” Molly said as she had already grabbed the teapot and was making her way towards the sleeping sister.

“W-wait!” Phoenica interjected. “Trixie, darling, could you dare me something instead of Molly?”

“You already had your turn, Feen. I didn’t know you were such a daredevil!” Trixie teased.

“I know i know, it’s just… I already took this tea behind my mom’s back. It wouldn't feel right to use it in such barbaric ways. So in return for Molly not doing the dare, I shall do whatever you want me to do!”

Trixie put her hand on her chin in a thinking position. “Anything?”

“Yes please! Don’t hold back!” 

“Alright. Molly, you cool with this?”

“Yeah, to be honest I was starting to get second thoughts about the dare. Lorelei would probably make tomorrow a living hell for me if I did that.”

“Alright.” Trixie cleared her throat, climbed on the table, and pointed at Phoenica.

“Phoenica Fleecity XV, I formally challenge you…”

Phoenica gulped in anticipation.

“I challenge you to ask out your crush on a date!”

This answer caused Phoenica to promptly squeal, blush and cover her face. “H-how did you guys know?”

“Know what?” Trixie asked, pretending not to know. 

“That I had a crush!!!” 

Trixie and Molly stared at each other. Phoenica was not very good at hiding her feelings, and her being in love was no exception. She spent almost all the time looking at someone on her phone and sighing dreamily while having the biggest grin on her face, often would get lost in thought even in lessons, and was basically even more ditzier than she already was.

“Well, that part isn't important.” Trixie said dismissively. “What’s important is that you got a crush, and you are gonna confess to them TONIGHT!”

“So, who’s the lucky person anyway?” Molly asked, with a slight tease in her tone.

“Well…” Phoenica blushed again and turned her head to the side in a coy manner. “Molly, remember that one friend of yours you introduced to me that could summon sheep?”

“Wait- SYLVIE?!” Molly was shocked by this answer. Sylvie wasn’t exactly a bad kid, but he wasn’t easy to get along with at first either. 

“You mean that Dorkus Malorkus? How come? I mean, you did ask him to marry you when you found out he could summon sheep but like… I thought that was a one time thing, dude!” Trixie was also genuinely curious as to what someone like Phoenica saw in Sylvie.

“Oh he is just the DREAMIEST guy i’ve ever seen!” Phoenica put her hands on her face and started rambling about Sylvie. “He has the most luscious soft silky smooth hair ever, he smells of the most exquisite lavender cologne, and under those glasses lies the most gorgeous set of eyes I’ve ever seen! He is also SOOO smart! He told me all about the human psyche, and although i don’t remember much of what he said, it was the most intelligent sounding thing I had ever heard! Plus, he is sooo mature… and wise…” she drifted off and exhaled dreamily before she could finish.

“...Yyyyeah.” Molly winced at that last part, because as much as Sylvie liked to pose himself as someone who was wise beyond his years, he was still just a kid no matter how hard he denied it. Then again, Phoenica was probably the only person who would think his facade of bravado was genuine.

“Well, alright then. Not judgin’ ya or anythin’, but… isn’t he like… 15?” Trixie queried, sounding a bit concerned this time.

“Yep!” Phoenica answered with a big smile on her face. 

“...Feenie, we’re all 12. This does not feel right-”

“But you dared me! And I promised you that I would do anything, and I never back down from a promise!” Phoenica stood up from her seat dramatically, took a deep breath, and turned towards Molly. “Molly, would you be a dear and give me Sylvie’s phone number, please?”


End file.
